Spoon S2000 '00
|manufacturer = Spoon |power = 284 BHP |pp = 449 PP |engine = Spoon F20C |torque = |speed = |topspeed = (MAX) |0-60 = |distance = |gt6type = |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4135mm |width = 1750mm |height = 1235mm |displacement = 1997cc }} Spoon S2000 is a tuned car built by Spoon. Based on the Honda S2000, it appears in all mainline versions of Gran Turismo since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. It also appears in Gran Turismo PSP. A racing spec version of the S2000 appears in several Gran Turismo games. Colors In Gran Turismo 2 and Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, six colors are available for this car: * Grand Prix White * Silver Stone Metallic * Berlina Black * New Formula Red * Indy Yellow Pearl * Monte Carlo Blue Pearl However, from Gran Turismo 4 onwards, only one color is available for this car: * Monte Carlo Blue Pearl In-game description Spoon, Japan's foremost independent Honda aftermarket tuner, built a race car out of the S2000 as soon as it went on sale. The expertise the company gained from its racing activities translated to a variety of well-engineered tuning parts and custom conversions of Honda's popular sports car, and one of them was the Spoon S2000. The engine featured a number of new parts that included a new exhaust manifold, muffler and a larger throttle body, giving it more power than the normal version and enhancing the powerplant's low- and mid-range torque. Spoon took apart the entire S2000 drivetrain, including the transmission and driveshaft, and then reassembled it using high precision custom parts in key locations to improve performance, overall feel and durability. The already rigid body of the Honda was strengthened more via a strut tower bar and roll cage. The car's cornering character was sharpened by installing a custom-built height-adjustable suspension system. It reduces body roll while giving it more compliance over harsh surfaces. The Spoon S2000 wasn't as one dimensional as many other tuner cars tended to be because the improvements made by Spoon not only improved the car's performance capabilities, it addressed and maintained its ability as a commuter. The Spoon S2000 is a better, more refined version of the original that embraced the virtues of Spoon's tuning principles. Acquisition GT2 This car can be won by getting all gold in the B License tests. GT3 This car can be won by winning the Type-R Meeting in Amateur League where it has a 1/4 chance of being won. GT4 This car can be bought at the Spoon Tuning Village for 85,000 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 85,000 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 79,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 8 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 85,000 Credits. It has a simple interior. Pictures Spoon_S2000_(GT2).jpg|The Spoon S2000 '00 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. In this picture is displayed the New Formula Red color option, also available in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, but no longer available from Gran Turismo 4 onwards. Also, the car originally had a sunstrip sticker with a Spoon logo. However, it was removed in later games. File:H2ssnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Spoon Cars Category:Honda Tuned Cars Category:2000s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 8 Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race